Roses
"Roses", or simply just "Rose", is a term given to the failed creations of The Scientist. Roses are created when a seed from the Premier Rose is compatible with the human it is injected to, mutating their genes and bequeathing them unique abilities. However most forms of Roses are unable to survive without feeding on another's life force, and some require blood contracts as a form of defense. There are three currently known types of Roses; Black, Jet and Crimson. Types of Roses Black Roses Black Roses are the most common type of Rose mutation, they have stronger bodies than those of humans and thus CS manga - shion sebagai mawar hitam.png|Shion became a Black Rose CS manga - ternyata oh ternyata.png|Victoria with her powers as a Black Rose can take more damage as well as deal it. Unfortunately, Black Roses are unable to survive without feeding on human's life force and they are also filled with a poison that can turn humans into The Infected. Will die from Black Spot. *Abilities : **Enchanced durability and strength **Vines **Life leeching **Poison *Weaknessess : **Black Spot-illness, which made a Black Rose can't have a long live. **The blood of the Crimson Rose *Known member(s) : Victoria Jet Roses Jet Roses are a rarer type of Rose mutation, originally also labeled as Black Roses. However when researcher's noticed their compatability with the seed was much stronger, and their abilities also enhanced far above the others, they were renamed to 'Jet' Roses. Jet Roses have a special diamond-shapped, tri-pointed corner, rose mark upon their chest to differentiate them from lesser Black Roses and are deemed as leaders. They also have same abilities and weaknessess like Black Roses, but with more enchanced abilities. Crimson Rose The Crimson Rose is the rarest being that there is only one known in existence. A Crimson Rose is the perfect Rose mutation and is gifted with immortality and youth, able to live without requiring the life force of others and can form a blood contract with a human and turn them into their Thorn or bodyguard. The Thorn also benefits from immortality and youth, but will die when the Rose dies. In addition, her blood is a deadly poison to the Black Roses. *Abilities : **Immortality **Healing **Vines **Life leeching **Forged a Blood Contract with her Thorn *Known member(s) : Claudia Premier Rose Premier Seeds Premier Rose Seeds are a special component of rose mutation which alters the human's genes and gives them unusual powers. It can only be taken once it has been removed from the body by a bullet from the Death Scythe. Perfect Premier Rose Seeds are extremely rare with only one being known in existence. Weaknesses *Death Scythe - a weapon created by The Scientist to specifically kill rose mutations, the bullets are made with CS manga - crimson bullet.png|The Death Scythe CS manga - bercak hitam.png|The Black Spot, the Black Roses illness the Crimson Rose's blood and can remove the Premier Seed from the body. *Black Spot - unavoidable illness both Jet and Black Roses die from. Gallery CS manga - ilmuwan gila dan mawar hitam.png|The Scientist began created the Roses, from Black Roses until Crimson Rose CS - Mawar Merah satu revisi.jpg|The perfect mutations, the Crimson Rose CS manga - jet roses mark.png|Compatible version of Black Roses, the Jet Roses Category:World of Crimson-Shell Category:Terms Category:Species